Death of a Taiyoukai and The Tears of a Girl
by DemongirlofInuyasha
Summary: In a battle over the lands a tragic thing happens. Rin must find a way go on but what is in her heart is in her tears, but can it bring back her 'father? ( NOT A Rin x Sesshy)currently being re written)


Ok well I was laying in bad just trying to get some sleep after watching eps. 52 I think of Inuyasha and it just hit me!!!! I had to get up at like 1 and write so tell me what you think and I'll post the 2 nd chappie ^_^  
  
Kiayshi: ...You're insane and have no life....  
  
How so?  
  
Kiayshi: You obsess over a perverted monk and you write stories at 1 in the morning. Depriving ME of valuable sleep.  
  
Whatever....  
  
*Miroku pops out of no where*  
  
AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Nani? .... Oh hello young miss. Erm...... Are you alright?  
  
Kiayshi: Oh my god here we go....  
  
MIROKU-SAMA!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Oh you have heard of me...  
  
Hell yeah!  
  
Miroku: well then will you bear my child?  
  
OK! ^_^ Erm....will you do the disclaimer first?  
  
Miroku: Way of course. DemongirlofInuyasha doesn't own Inuyasha or anything by the great on Rumiko. But she may own my child soon............  
  
Death of a Taiyoukai and Tears of a Girl.  
  
1. Pain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sesshomaru could feel it all slipping through his grip. His apprentice, his lands, his life, and his little girl.  
  
The other Inu youkai raised up a mighty claw brining it down on Sesshomaru you could hear the ground cry.  
  
The more experienced fighter raised his paw and looked down at his opponent. A smirk came over his face as he began to look more human decreasing in size as did Sesshomaru.  
  
"Baka, you should've just surrendered your lands to me in the first place and then now you wouldn't be lying in your own blood." The youkai said walking away leavening the dying lord.  
  
Sesshomaru felt the blood leavening his body. "Rin......." Ws all he said before falling into infinite darkness.  
  
~*~*~~~~****  
  
Rin rode on Au and Un (sp please!!!!) with Jaken directing the dragon.  
  
"ME LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!" Jaken yelled scanning the ground intently.  
  
Rin felt bad. A few moments ago she had a horrible feeling, like Sesshomaru had wanted to see her.  
  
. "Sesshomaru-sama........" she whispered under her breath feeling a strange loneliness.  
  
Jaken looked down in horror as he brought Au and Un down.  
  
A sensation took Rin over. She had felt this sensation when her parents died.  
  
The inu youkai lay before them dead in his own pain.  
  
"SESSHOMARU SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried jumping off and running to his side. "Seeesshooomaruuu-samaaa." She sobbed loudly as she took his cold clawed hand and held it.  
  
Jaken turned away repeating in his mind. 'It's Rin's fault. It's always Rin's fault. If it weren't for this wench of a human...me lord would still be alive.' Jaken turned to hit Rin. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not now not ever. Not in front of his lord.  
  
Rin sobbed laying her head on the youkai's chest as her salty tears ran down her face.  
  
"Nande? Nande Sesshomaru sama?" She whispered. She could feel her voice leavening her body once again only to return upon seeing Sesshomaru again. Her sight was blurred with tears and her cheeks were red from the tears.  
  
Jaken walked away slowly. He couldn't stand to see the two in such a way. Though he wouldn't admit it, he liked Rin. But not as much as Sesshomaru once did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ Nande= Why  
  
OK!!! That was probably one of the saddest things for me to have ever written...  
  
Kiayshi: you've written worse.  
  
SHUT UP!!! Any way this is just a sample of what's to come. And THIS IS NOT a Rin x Sesshy fic!!!!!!!!!!! This is the kind like a Father daughter thing! Any way tell me what you think and well If I can get just 1 review a chapter then I'll continue! ^_^  
  
Miroku: Aww.... Are you sad that it's Valentines day? I'll comfort you! *hands over a box o chocolates*  
  
YAY!!! THANK YOU MIROKU KUN!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *grin* Ok then You gotta read and review!!!  
  
If you are reading this it is time to click on that little button right over there!!!! AND REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
